New Experiences
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: This was originally vampireluvr222's story, but it was called Kagome in Kingdom Hearts. I kinda changed it a bit. Hope ya enjoy it! Plz R&R! This is also my first attempt a a Kin. Hear. x-over fic or Kin. Hear. fic for that matter.


a/n: Hello All! If you've noticed the name of the author who's writing this story then it should be GoneCrazy666 and if not then...well I'll get back to that later! =3 Anywho, this Kingdom Hearts/Inuyasha crossover belonged to **vampireluvr222**. To whom I thank for letting me continue their story, _Kagome in Kingdom Hearts_. So if you were one of the many people who was reading **vampireluvr222**'s crossover of _Kagome in Kingdom Hearts_ then you may, or may not...your opinion not mine, like this version. I also hope you guys don't mind funny violent stories because I tend to write them. If you want an example of my most resent work. Then go to the bleach/inuyasha crossovers and look up _Second Chance to Love_ it's funny in my opinion! *Wipes forehead* Anyway, now that's out of the way! Hope ya enjoy the fic!

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_New Experiences_

_Chapter 1: To New Worlds!_

She was fucked.

Royally fucked.

Here Kagome stood in the middle of a large group of small, medium, and large Heartless. How Kagome even ended up in this prediciment? Well, let's start at the very beginning.

Kagome was walking through the wonderful nature of the Fuedal Era, thinking about those strange glimpses of different images in her dreams. The 18 year old miko didn't understand what they were, and it was beginning to piss her the _fuck_ _off_! And another freaky thing was that this strange weapon key-like thing keeps popping out of no where and right into her hand. But Kagome had to admit, it looked really cool.

The raven-haired young woman growled before her blue eyes glowed red at the same time as a burst of fire gathered in the palm of her hand and threw it at a random direction, fully unaware that it had soared its way through three innocent trees and right into a certain long silver-haired, dog-earred, and fire-rat robed hanyou, but thankfully, his clothes were fire-proof so he didn't have to worry about being burned to a crisp.

"Oi! Baka! That coulda killed me!" He yelled at Kagome, knowing it was her who had done it.

"Well, it didn't so stop your bitchin'!" Kagome growled loudly back to him.

Inuyasha growled low, jumping over to Kagome and landed in front of the young woman.

"Listen Bit-"

"You finish that sentence Inuyasha and I will personally see that you will learn the _true_ definition of _pain_." Kagome warned him darkly, but Inuyasha, unfortunately, didn't hear her threat and continued.

"-ch! You don't go throwing shit that can ki-"

Kagome snarled at him before a loud male scream of pain was heard throughout the forest _and_ Kaede's village.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Kaede's Village: Kaede's Hut..._

Kaede, and the other occupants of her hut looked through the wall, to the direction of the Forest of Inuyasha when they heard Inuyasha scream in agonizing pain.

Everyone sighed heavily and shook their heads, felling terribly sorry for that poor hanyou that constantly acted like a fool.

Then Kagome stomped into the hut, dragging an unconscious hanyou by the back of his haori and shoved his unconscious body next the fire and sat down next to Sango with a huff of frustration.

"He call you "bitch" again Kagz?" The former tayija wondered to her friend who nodded with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Honestly. I'm beginning to seriously doubt my reasons for returning to the Fuedal Era." Kagome snorted. "I should of just stayed home and live a normal, boring life."

"But then you would have been so bored out of your mind that you may have gone insane." Miroku chuckled.

"How does that work?" Kagome arched a questioning brow to her monk friend who shrugged and answered with a, "Dunno."

"Are you saying that you don't love Inuyasha anymore, Kagome?" Shippo asked his surrogant mother won wonder.

The miko sighed. "I think what I felt for Inuyasha was meerly a crush and nothing more, Shippo. So, no. I don't love Inuyasha. Kikyou can have him for all I care."

That was when Sango decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, Kagz. Have you figured out what those dreams are trying to tell you?"

Kagome snorted. "Unfortunately not. I see a whole bunch of pictures of different people and places, then I'm floating in a black-like space and land on a plat form that had an image of me holding this weird giant key thing in my hand."

"Sounds confusing." Sango replied, before a confused look appeared on her face and added, "What "giant key thing" have you seen it in reality or something?"

The young miko sighed and nodded before holding out her hand and a weird giant silver, and oddly shaped, key appeared in Kagome's out-stretched hand. (a/n: **vampireluvr222** originally had given Kagome the Oblivion Keyblade. But I'm gonna give her the Fateful Encounter Keyblade. If no one can remember what it looks like, you can either go look it up on Google or you can go on my facebook page and look for it. My name on facebook is GoneCrazy Six XThree, and if you like, you can add me on facebook. I like to meet to people.)

"Wow. That's the weird key thing you were talkin' about?" Shippo stared at the item in Kagome's hand and said woman nodded. "Can you do anything with it?"

Kagome nodded, now noticing that Kaede was trying to get the fire larger to start dinner. That was when Kagome flicked the weird key at the fire pit and a ball of fire shot out of the end and made the fire larger.

"Anything else that it can do?" Miroku wondered, staring at the object in Kagome's hand in awe.

Kagome shrugged. "Dunno honestly. Whenever it pops up out of random I always get rid of the thing. But I'm getting better at summoning it and wanting it to go away." Then the key disappeared before everyone's eyes and Kagome soon yawned, announcing that she was going to go to sleep and that she'd see them in the morning.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Kagome's Dream..._

She was floating in the blackness again and soon landed onto the plat form, but this time was different. Kagome floated down onto the plat form with the odd looking key in her left hand and there were strange little shadows with yellow eyes slithering across the plat form moments after Kagome landed onto said plat form.

"What are these things?" Kagome wondered out loud, not worrying about anyone hearing her. She learned from the past few dreams that no matter how much she called out to see if someone was near by, no one was seen or heard.

Then one of the little shadows popped out and lunged towards Kagome.

"Itai!" Kagome squealed and slammed the strange key on the little shadow creature's head, making it squeal in pain, followed by a _pop!_ and little orbs of yellow and green scattered everywhere. Ignoring the little orbs, Kagome lefted her hand that held the strange key to eye level. "Is this thing a weapon?"

That was when the rest of the other little shadows lunged at Kagome who got ready to smack their little heads in just like she had done to the first one.

After Kagome had managed to get rid of those annoying little shadow creatures, the miko heard a faint voice say, _"Now that keyblade has chosen you as it's wielder you, miko, will soon discover its power and other worlds other than your own."_

Then the plat form Kagome was standing on shattered and the miko fell into the blackness once again.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Reality: Kaede's hut..._

Kagome's eyes openned just as the sun was setting and saw that her friends were giving her a weird look that she wasn't liking.

"Are you alright Kagz?" Sango asked her friend in worry who nodded slowly. "Yeah. Just had that same weird dream again. But this time, it was different."

"How so?"

"I found out that the weird key thing is called a "keyblade" and it's a weapon of some kind. There was a voice that said something that since this keyblade thing chose me as its wielder, I'd discover different worlds soon and the power of this thing." Kagome explained her dream, then held up her hand to show the keyblade.

"How soon?" Miroku wondered out loud. But before Kagome could answer and black portal like thing appeared around her and she fell inside of it, the portal closing the moment she was gone.

Everyone's eyes were wide.

"What happened to Kagome?" Shippo asked, just as shocked, if not more, than his friends.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Someplace else..._

Kagome was falling in the blackness, just like she did in her strange dream. But soon found herself in the sky, falling directly into an ocean.

Then, she was surrounded by water, thinking one thing before unconsciousness took hold of her.

_"What?"_


End file.
